Give my love to Rose
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: ONESHOTSONGFIC The Doctor is dying and gives his final words to be passed on. 10Rose


Give my Love to Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

**I found him by the railroad track this morning  
I could see that he was nearly dead**

It was after another death defying mission that the Doctor had finally collapsed. Martha had run to get help, bless her. The nearest town wasn't for miles and the Doctor knew in his hearts that when she returned he would be gone. His last regeneration had gone wrong a little while before, and he had kept the same body. The Doctor knew that he was nearing the end of his life, and he had sent Martha away because he didn't want her to witness his death.

For as much as he loved Martha, she just wasn't Rose.

He could see bright lights in the distance where the sun was still rising, and a figure assaulted this. A tall, dark figure called out to him. _Ah,_ he thought faintly. _So he knows me._

Captain Jack Harkness had met with Martha and the Doctor on multiple occasions, and he knew that the Doctor still missed Rose. Martha had rung Jack on her mobile phone, (which hadn't been adapted like Rose's had) and Jack had instantly headed for the Doctor.

And Captain Jack knew that he was going to witness something no human had seen before. The death of a timelord.

**I knelt down beside him and I listened  
Just to hear the words the dying fellow said**

The last mission had not gone well for the Doctor. He explained to a visibly upset Jack that he and Martha were imprisoned on a distant planet for trying to steal the last 'transporter.'

"It would have taken me to see her," he cried in anguish.

Martha hadn't been told the purpose of stealing the transporter. She wouldn't have wanted to know. Jack was confused, "Did you get it?"

The Doctor coughed and spluttered before handing Jack a key. He managed to rasp out "Tardis." And Jack understood. The Doctor wanted him to go in his place.

**He said they let me out of prison down in Frisco  
For ten long years I've paid for what I've done  
I was trying to get back to Louisiana  
To see my Rose and get to know my son**

It seemed to Jack that the Doctor was struggling to speak, and so he propped the Doctor against him and eased him to speak. But the Doctor was having trouble, and he coughed and stammered, "Tell Rose…"

Jack knew what was coming. He knew the words the Doctor had never said on Bad Wolf Bay.

"Tell Rose…tell her I love her."

Jack knew how distressed the Doctor was, unable to tell Rose himself. He found himself nodding firmly and gripping the Doctors hand saying, "I will."

"Tell Mickey," the Doctor gasped, "Ask him to stick…stick by Rose. Tell him…I'm so p-proud."

And Jack was determined to pass everything the Doctor had told him on.

**  
Give my love to Rose please won't you mister  
Take her all my money, tell her to buy some pretty clothes  
Tell my boy his daddy's so proud of him  
And don't forget to give my love to Rose**

"At…the bay, they needn't have come. Thank them." The Doctor was crying, tears freely flowing down his face in grief; finally coming to the realisation that he would never see her again.

"Mickey…help Rose…to move on. She can't wait….anymore."

**Tell them I said thanks for waiting for me  
Tell my boy to help his mom at home  
Tell my Rose to try to find another  
For it ain't right that she should live alone**

Distressed, the Doctor fumbled in his trench coat for something. He handed Jack the Psychic paper, "Give…Rose."

Jack could only nod as he received the Doctors belongings with faint instructions of where they were all to go.

"Jack, Thank you."

"Thank you…Jack, tell Martha…I'm sorry. Tell Rose," the Doctor urged again, crying out in pain. "I love her."

**  
Mister here's a bag with all my money  
It won't last them long the way it goes  
God bless you for finding me this morning  
And don't forget to give my love to Rose**

Gasping for breath, the Doctor wheezed and coughed and spluttered. He cried out in agony for the final time, blood spitting from his mouth as Jack held him.

Jack looked at the Doctor, and at the small pile of items which he was to pass on.

"I'll tell her Doctor. If there's one thing I'll ever do in my life I will tell Rose. You have my word."

A brief nod, and then an ear splitting scream which rang throughout the world, which awakened Rose from her slumber in the parallel world. She thought she heard her name.

The Doctors final cry, "Rose."

**  
Give my love to Rose please won't you mister  
Take her all my money, tell her to buy some pretty clothes  
Tell my boy his daddy's so proud of him  
And don't forget to give my love to Rose**

Fin.


End file.
